The guide to living with the Org: The collection
by Luckycookie
Summary: Did you get kidnapped by the Organisation recently and are having a hard time getting along with some of the members? Well, with this collection of guides for various members you'll be fine if you read carefully . Zexion is first. More guides added soon.


**Me: Hello again. I have to say sorry. Why? Well, I had this guide finished for a while now, but I didn't check over it until now. Like I said before: From now on, the remaining guides will be one story with each guide being a seperate chapter. Zexion's guide starts it off. Read and enjoy. Oh, no copying the idea! I'll get the whole Organsiation to hunt you if you do!**

* * *

Are you one of those people who got kidnapped by the Organisation and now have to spend the rest of your life with them? You are? Well, never fear, 'The guide for living with the Organisation' is here! This guide will tell you a few bits and pieces on how to live with the sometimes annoying Nobodies.

* * *

This guide is specified on the Organisation's number 6: Zexion. This emotionless schemer, who creates illusions at will, is not as hard to live with as you might think.

Today's guide is going to be rather interesting because I have rarely talked to Zexion. I'm actually very surprised that he is willing to help me. I didn't even have to convince him.

"Thank you very much for helping me Zexion, I owe you."

"I did not have the pleasure of working with you for a long time. You are a rather interesting person.

"Thanks."

Okay, lets get moving.

**Tip number one: **On your arrival into the Organisation, Zexion will not pay very much attention to you. He will speak only a few words, if any. The truth is that he would rather read and let the lower rankings deal with new comers. All this doesn't mean he hates you. Zexion just doesn't take much interest in anything that he knows nothing or little interesting about. He'll warm up to you when you proof yourself.

"Isn't that right?"

"I suppose you are correct."

**Tip number two: **In your second week in the Organisation, Saix will assign you to some tutorial missions with other members, Zexion included. I'd advice you to listen intently to what other members teach you before it is Zexion's turn. I'd also advice you to brush up on your knowledge on magic and efficient battle techniques. The more you know the less awkward and quicker the mission will be for both of you because Zexion won't have to explain as much. Anyway, knowing your material gives a better first impression.

"Ah yes, I do like someone who learns their material before hand. It makes a mission so much more sustainable."

"My thought exactly!"

**Tip number three: **Always work your hardest on a mission, especially if you are accompanied by Zexion. If you don't, Zexion won't respect you and he'll call you a slacker personally. For Zexion no hard work means that you take no interest in achieving the Organisation's goal, and that, is not tolerated in the Organisation.

"Okay Zexion, help me out here. My brain is a bit slow today."

"Well, what about those aggravating fan-girls and their pathetic nick-name?"

"You don't like it? If I were you, I'd take it as a compliment."

"I do not find it complimentary in any way."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

**Tip number four: **Please avoid calling Zexion 'Sexy Zexy'. It irritates him beyond reason and puts him in a dark mood. He will act most disgusted towards you and snap at everyone else. I think, he doesn't like nick-names, especially if his name is abbreviated.

"It doesn't sound proper, and I will not have a lower rank member call me anything so distasteful."

"Whoa, you do feel pretty strong about this."

**Tip number five: **Now for something a bit more amusing. If you want to play or do anything that has got to do with hiding, don't bother. Zexion has the ability to identify the scents of others with great accuracy and over a great distance. It's an annoying trait he has and with it, he'll find you in no time.

**Tip number six: **Don't, by all means, insult Zexion with offensive terms. He will act like he doesn't care, but he does. He'll plan something horrible. Then, when you are off-guard, he'll strike. Why else would we call him a schemer? He'll do something so terrible that you will never dream of making the same mistake twice. It'll also set an example to others that will discourage them from insulting Zexion, ever!

"I don't really undertsand why you traumatize a person. Wouldn't it be easier to tell them off or something close to that?"

"No, it has to be a punishment so terrible that just thinking about insulting me will hurt."

"Evil."

**Tip number seven: **If you're looking for a gift idea, either for Zexion's birthday or something to show your appreciation, I'd suggest you get a piece of literature. For example: Poems, plays, fictional stories, etc. Zexion truly enjoys immersing himself in literature. It will raise the friendship level between you.

"Ah, yes. A piece of excellent literature is worth a mountain of pure gold."

"Right . . ."

**Tip number eight: **If you ever acquire the urge to read, don't hesitate to ask Zexion to lend you a few books from his library. His library contains many excellent works of literature and I'm sure you would enjoy them, but don't damage what you take. Some books a worth more than you.

"A bibliophile is always welcome to my library. There are some amazing pieces of literature all throughout it. I get excited by just thinking about them. I should really-"

"Okay, Zexion. Let's talk about this later. We have a guide to write."

"My apologies."

"Not at all. Everyone gets carried away now and then."

**Tip number nine: **When it comes to strangers (who are not members of the Organisation) Zexion will always act polite to a certain level (if he isn't insulted). That includes anyone's friends, including yours. It is you responsibility to make sure they resist temptation to insult Zexion because of his appearance or hobbies. Otherwise it could end in a painful mess. Not for Zexion, but your friends.

**Tip number ten: **Last but not least, Zexion is an excellent teacher when it comes to mathematics, astronomy, literature, religion and science. If you did not finish your education yet, Zexion will see to that. He will educate you Organisation style. Before you moan, let me tell you that it doesn't involve any big exams or assignments. You might get a test now and again, but the rest is just listening and learning.

"That's it Zexion, we're finished."

"Already? I had anticipated a much longer time."

"Well, it's like they say: Time flies when you're having fun."

"I guess. Before I leave, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Actually, there is. Will you try and get Larxene for me? I need her for the next guide."

"Are you sure that you want to put yourself in such a situation?"

"Full sure."

"Well, good luck. I shall see you when I see you."

"Yeah, see ya."

Thank you for reading! Let's hope this guide will do some good in the future. Working with Zexion is always relaxing and peaceful. We are both the rather silent type and therefore understand each other.

Next is Larxene. Yes, I'm leaving my comfort zone. I'm nervous about it, but it has to be done. Until the next time, folks. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Me: Again, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this guide. The next chapter is going to be Larxene's guide. Her guide will take a little longer. I want to get something else done first. Please review.**


End file.
